


Imaginary Friends

by angelica40040



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M, Not Really Character Death, death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica40040/pseuds/angelica40040
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is Jason's imaginary friend, as Jason grows older, Percy Starr's disappearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Friends

I guess I should be happy. I guess just I'm being selfish. He's growing up, that's inevitable and older kids don't play with their imaginary friends, they play with real people. But I wish, I wish with all my heart that we could turn back the clock, back, back, way back to the golden days.

Back when it was just you and I. 

Back when we were certain to take on the world.

Back when we were joined at the hip.

Back when nothing else in the world mattered but us.

Now you've forgotten me, and I'm disappearing.

 

~~~

 

“Here,” Jason was handing him a box.

“What's this?” Percy asked, opening the box. Inside were two ringpop rings with the candy eaten off of them. One was green and one was blue.

“They friendship rings, silly! The green one for me, since your eyes are green, and you get blue since my eyes are blue. So no matter what, we’ll always remember each other.”

 

~~~

 

Jason ran around the house excitedly, pulling Percy along by the wrist.

“Come on, come on, hurry up, slowpoke, hurry!”

“Where are we even going?” groaned Percy, annoyingly, trying to speed up a little to match Jason's pace.

“Come on! Hurry! I gotta show you something!” Jason only pulled harder and ran faster, ignoring Percy's question. 

The two boys ran on and on until Jason suddenly stopped, causing Percy to bump into him. 

“Look, look!” Jason hollered excitedly while pointing out the giant living room window. Percy tiptoed over Jason to see what he was pointing at.

Outside, past the windows, past their back yard yard and the white picket fence, he could see that the sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful gradient. From a deep sea blue that made Percy feel like he was plunged into the bottom of the ocean, to a polynesian purple that reminded Percy of a flower he onced picked for Jason, a beautiful yellow that was soft and bright as Jason's smile.

“Pretty cool, right?” Asked Jason, nudging Percy's arm.

“Yeah,” Percy replied in a bit of a daze, “cool.”

 

~~~

 

“No, no, no, stop!” giggled Jason running away from Percy.

“I'm gonna get you! I'm coming for you.” Percy chased after him.

“No, no! You're not!” Jason turned back to look at Percy and once and then he turned forward again, there was a wall there. It was too close.

BAM! Jason smacked face first into the wall and fell back, hitting his head against the pavement. His ring flew off his hand.

“Omigosh, Jace, are you okay?” asked Percy worriedly. 

“I'm, I'm fine,” stuttered Jason, his bottom lip quivering in away that you could tell that he was trying hard not to cry, “I'll be fine, I—”

Jason gave up and burst into tears.

“MOOOMMMYY!!” he cried in between sobs.

Upon hearing her son, Mrs. Grace raced toward him and gasped at the sight of him sobbing in the floor. She knelt down next to him and cradled the child in her arms.

“Aw, poor baby, what happened to you?”

“I—I was playing w—with Percy—”

“Percy! I told you that you need to stop this. He isn't real. And now you've gone and gotten yourself hurt because you were so deep into your imagination.”

“But, he is real mommy, he is! He's my best friend. Mommy it hurts.”

“C’mon, let's go get you fixed up.” Mrs. Grace sighed. Picking her son up and taking him to the house.

“Wait,” called Percy, picking up the disregarded ring, “You forgot your…”

Percy had forgotten about what he was going to say, as he was too busy looking at his right hand that was holding the Jason's dropped ring. Starting at the middle finger, at the top, his hand was fading into the sky around it. It was starting to vanish into thin air, like the nothingness around it was trying to swallow him whole.

He was disappearing.

 

~~~

 

Percy was fading fast. It started at his right hand, up his arm and now at his shoulder, now, his whole right arm was gone now.

Percy knew why, though. He understood that he only existed in Jason's mind. He knew that once Jason started to forget him, he would cease to exist.

What Percy didn't know what why it hurt so much. He didn't understand why he felt like breaking when he thought about how the only person in the world who had known about him had forgotten him in a heartbeat to chase after the legs and the skirts and the guys and girls and the football games and the sports when he was the one who was always there for him. 

It was expected. It was impossible to go around, it was always destined to happen, but if it was, why does Percy feel like he's being ripped limb from limb whenever he sees Jason ignoring him for the other people. The real people. Percy was always there for him. He help him through heartbreak, the hurt, the pain, but the only thanks he ever got was being tossed away like some rag doll.

Nevertheless there was nothing Percy could do, nothing he could say. It was fate.

 

~~~

I was basically gone. All Jason could see of me was the slight silhouette of a person and my left hand where I wore my ring.

“Thank you,” he said, “for everything.” 

His voice was so deep now, I remember when it was as high as a mouse. He was so tall now, I remember when he was barely four feet. He had a slight beard now, I remember the excitement over his first chest hair.

He was all grown up.

“No,” I said shaking my head, “thank you.”

I took off the ring and pushed it into his hand. He got up and left the room, but before the door was closed, I was gone.


End file.
